


Vibrant

by fenellaevangela



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: It's hard to keep secrets from your coworkers when all of you solve mysteries for a living.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Dani Powell, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Vibrant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



“What's up with you and Bright?”

Gil slid his gaze towards Dani but made no other acknowledgement. He continued to sip his coffee, swallowed, then lowered the cup, all without actually turning towards her. It looked casual – or like it was _supposed_ to look casual. Dani narrowed her eyes. 

When Gil answered it was just as dismissive as his demeanour. “I'm not sure what you mean, Detective Powell.”

“Come on, don't hide behind rank,” said Dani, rolling her eyes. “This isn't about work, because if this vibe you're giving off was about the case then you'd at least tell me something was up even if you weren't at liberty to tell me what it was.”

That did make Gil turn his head. “I'm giving off a ''vibe''?” he asked.

“Like, visible from space,” Dani confirmed. “And it's worse when you're close to Bright, so I don't think I'm out of line assuming there's a connection.”

Gil seemed to consider that for a moment, but Dani could see in his eyes the moment when he decided to open up.

“Well . . . you're not one of my best detectives for nothing.”

Dani allowed herself a small smile. “So there is something going on, then.”

Gil sighed. “Yes, and let's leave it at that. It doesn't have anything to do with work, and it's not going to effect the case.”

Dani shook her head. “Of course it won't. But after work, if you want to grab a beer and offload a bit, you know you can talk to me.”

“I don't want you to think I don't appreciate the offer,” said Gil, “but no thanks. It's a private issue between Bright and myself. I don't want to air his business.”

Gil turned his gaze forward again, and Dani followed suit. In the distance JT was on wrangle duty as Malcolm combed over the crime scene. Malcolm was gesturing between two evidence markers with increasing enthusiasm.

“He doesn't seem too upset about it,” Dani pointed out.

“No,” said Gil, and when Dani snuck a look from the corner of her eye she saw that he was frowning. “He isn't concerned at all.”

That was interesting. “So the issue is that something happened between you two that bothered you, but Bright doesn't think it's such a big deal.”

“Basically, yes,” Gil said.

Dani hmmed to herself, absorbing that detail. As she and Gil settled into silence, Malcolm's search of the crime scene brought him closer to their vantage point. Close enough, at least, that Dani could see Malcolm's face clearly when he looked up from his observations and locked eyes with Gil.

The smile on that boy's face.

Dani knew right then and there that Gil hadn't been entirely truthful with her. He had let her think that Malcolm thought whatever had happened was a nonissue, that it had rolled off his back when Gil thought it should have mattered more. That clearly wasn't the situation at all; whatever those two had done was something that made Malcolm very, very happy.

And Gil . . . 

Dani tried to surreptitiously assess her boss' reaction. He knew that she knew something was going on, but a trained detective could read the clues that people gave off even when they were trying not to and the clues Dani could see told her that Gil was uncomfortable with being observed. Not in general, but right now, as Malcolm came over and started explaining his insights. There was something that Gil didn't want the rest of the team to see.

It was obvious that Malcolm didn't share the sentiment. His facial expression was open and cheerful, and although he started out with both hands in his coat pockets he took one out as he talked and casually rested it on Gil's arm. Gil very pointedly didn't look at it.

That was all it took. Everything clicked into place. That wasn't a platonic touch.

And Gil felt _guilty_.


End file.
